Sharingan: El ojo que refleja los sentimientos
by AuroraBeam23
Summary: Sarada Uchiha necesita una niñera, no alguien que la cuide mientras su papá viaja, sino, alguien que le enseñe a desarrollar su gran potencial Uchiha, afortunadamente, encuentra en el Sexto Hokage todo lo que su padre no pudo enseñarle.


Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen  
Son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto  
Sin más, disfruten de la lectura

* * *

Sharingan: el ojo que refleja los sentimientos.

-Hey… Konohamaru-Sensei- Sarada llamó la atención de su maestro, quien se encontraba en entrenamiento, con sus propios compañeros de equipo Boruto y Mitsuki.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede, Sarada?-Respondió el mayor, quien ahora tenía toda su atención.

-Quiero aprender a usar mejor mi saringan- pidió con ambas manos en su corazón, ella sabía perfectamente usar las herramientas ninjas, y sabía toda la teoría necesaria, pero sus habilidades con el sharingan no evolucionaban.

-Eh…- Konohamaru se limitó a rascarse la cabeza, por más que quisiera ayudar a su alumna, él no estaba calificado para ese tipo de entrenamientos, aparte de que todo acerca de los Uchiha era muy incierto, el no conocía nada sobre el sharingan aparte de lo que había visto en batalla de parte del mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Sí, Sensei?- dijo suplicante ante su maestro.

-Perdona, pero no tengo las habilidades suficientes para ayudarte con esto, lamentablemente sé sobre el sharingan lo mismo que tú has investigado en la biblioteca, pero creo que tengo una buena idea- Konohamaru tomó un pequeño trozo de papel en el que escribió una dirección -Ten, ve a esta dirección, encontrarás un rostro muy familiar que te ayudara con lo que buscas, Sarada- dijo entregándole aquel papel, con el nombre de unas calles cerca de la periferia de la aldea.

-Es demasiado misterio para ser una persona cualquiera ¿De quién se trata, sensei?-preguntó curiosa y con brillo en la mirada, realmente debía ser una persona legendaria si iba a enseñarle sobre su sharingan.

-Lo verás cuando "él" abra la puerta- sonrío conmovido al ver a su alumna tan entusiasmada-Puedes saltarte la práctica conmigo estos días, sólo no olvides mandarle saludos de mi parte-

-Está bien, sensei- Y sin otra palabra, saltó al tejado más cercano en busca de aquella persona misteriosa.

La Uchiha tardó casi una hora en encontrar la ubicación, realmente estaba a las afueras de la aldea, y empezaba a preocuparse porque no conocía esa parte de la aldea y sentía culpa por no haberle avisado a su madre que saldría tan lejos, pero después de todo, Konohamaru sensei no la enviaría a un lugar peligroso. ¿O sí?.

Cuando llegó a la zona, suspiró de alivio, al contrario de lo que pensaba, la zona era muy tranquila y agradable, podía sentir que las personas de aquella pintoresca zona eran amables y se cuidaban unos a otros, las calles estaban completamente limpias y habían niños jugando sin ninguna presión o preocupación, contenta se dirigió en busca de la calle y una vez encontrándola puso su mirada en los números afuera de las casa.

-23…, 25…, 32…, 40…- decía Sarada mientras buscaba el número adecuando que marcaba el trozo de papel-¡42!, ¡Lo encontré!-dijo animada, y sin dudar tocó el timbre de aquella casa. Era color verde claro, y techo de tejas con detalles en rojo, una pequeña jardinera con peonias en la ventana grande de lo que pareciera ser el espacio para el salón.

Pasaron 20 minutos y aún no recibía señales de que alguien siquiera habitara ese día aquella pequeña casa, hasta que escuchó un ruido proveniente de ahí, que la motivó a volver a tocar la puerta, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

-Ehhhhh- se escuchó un quejido del otro lado de la puerta

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- preguntó Sarada para después golpear la puerta una vez más antes de retirarse, justo antes de que se levantara dispuesta a irse, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la silueta de un hombre mayor que al momento ella logró identificar-¡SEXTO!- el ex hogake vestía una especie de bata que aparentaba ser su pijama.

-Oh, eres la pequeña Sasuke- dijo kakashi, soltando un gran bostezo, parecía que acaba de despertar inclusive siendo ya la 1 de la tarde -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó extrañado al verla, no había tenido la oportunidad de tratarla de una manera cercana antes, pues estaba muy ocupado con su deber de Hokage y después sin más se retiró, alejándose del centro de la ciudad en un sitio más privado y pacífico.

-Sarada…- contestó, aunque no lo demostrara, tanto como Boruto, le molestaba ser comparada con sus padres y que sólo la reconocieran por ello -Lamento interrumpirlo, me dijo Konohamaru-sensei… que… - Kakashi levantó una ceja, intimidando un poco a Sarada haciendo que se confundiera un poco y quisiera mejor salir de la situación, "No vine hasta acá para salir huyendo" pensó y con determinación tomó aire para continuar - ¡No! ¡YO!, ¡Entréneme, por favor!- haciendo una reverencia para evitar la mirada que hiciera su superior.

-¿Un viejo como yo?, realmente no creo que sea la mejor idea – "Se supone que estoy retirado" pensó el peliplata, ahora vivía una vida demasiado tranquila como para pensar en entrenamiento ninja de nuevo.

Sarada levantó la mirada para ver directamente a Kakashi a los ojos -Necesito alguien que me enseñe a utilizar mejor mi sharingan, incluso cuando ya lo desperté y puedo manejarlo, aún lo siento demasiado primitivo y sin el suficiente poder, aparte, usted aún no es tan viejo– dijo aún con determinación, dedicándole una sonrisa al ahora ex hokage.

-Yo ya no poseo el sharingan, ¿No ves?, aparte, se supone que debía estar retirado, por eso se supone que mi domicilio debe ser confidencial.- respondió Kakashi alzando los hombros.

-¡Pero lo tuvo!... No tengo a nadie que pueda enseñarme sobre el sharingan… ningún maestro en la academia sabe más de lo que está en los libros, usted como ex portador puede enseñarme mucho-le dijo suplicante, él era su única oportunidad.

-Sigh… Supongo que un par de días de entrenamiento serán suficientes para que ninguno de los dos muera- suspiró, cediendo a la petición de la menor, después de todo no podía negarse a entrenar a quien lleva el legado del equipo 7.

-¡YAY!- gritó Sarada emocionada por haber convencido al ex Hokage,

Kakashi se limitó a sonreír bajo la máscara al ver la gran energía que tenía la kunoichi

-Bien, pasa y espérame en el salón mientras me alisto para ir al campo de entrenamiento- dejando pasar a Sarada dentro de su casa.

La heredera del clan Uchiha entró y se dirigió directamente al gran sillón, la casa de Kakashi no era tan grande, se limitaba a dos cuartos, una gran sala comedor, cocina y lo que parecía ser un baño, todo perfectamente ordenado salvo unos platos sucios en el lava trastes y unas cacerolas con lo que parecían ser la cena de una noche antes, era realmente acogedor y se respiraba una loción de hombre mayor mezclado con incienso de manzana canela, haciendo más acogedora aquella pequeña vivienda "El Sexto Hokage se toma muy en serio con haber envejecido" pensó.

Kakashi salió del cuarto principal vestido con su antiguo uniforme de jounin, -¿lista?- dirigiéndose a la menor, quién había estado inmóvil esperándolo, mientras él se dirigía a la cocina a llenar dos contenedores de bento con la comida que había sobrado de ayer.

-¡Sí!- respondió levantándose un brinco del sillón para dirigirse a la salida, Kakashi cerró los contenedores y los incluyó en la mochila que traía en la espalda para después salir junto con la hija de sus ex alumnos.

Ambos avanzaron sobre los árboles a donde lo que sería su campo de entrenamiento, se alejaron casi a la frontera de la aldea hasta llegar a un espacio grande y completamente verde, se podían ver las montañas a los lejos, al igual que un pequeño lago, el aire se sentía más fresco y ligero de lo normal.

-Muy bien, empecemos con lo básico, cuéntame ¿Cómo obtuviste tu sharingan?-Preguntó Kakashi

-Uh…, fue cuando vi a mi papá por primera vez- bajó la mirada, recordando todo lo ocurrido en esas fechas.

-Tu papá ¿eh?, cuéntame más-preguntó Kakashi curioso respecto a la historia completa.

Sarada suspiró para continuar, no era un tema que quisiera recordar todos los días.

-Yo iba en camino a buscarlo porque tenía muchas dudas absurdas sobre él y mamá, su verdadera relación y sus sentimientos, me separé del Séptimo para buscarlo por mi cuenta, pero al llegar a la torre acordada él intentó atacarme con su espada, fue ahí cuando desperté mi sharingan-

-¿Y cómo te sentiste? ¿Triste, enojada, feliz?-

-Fue demasiado confuso, eran demasiadas emociones, me sentía furiosa porque mi papá no pasa el tiempo con nosotras y creía que no le importábamos, pero estaba feliz de verlo por primera vez, pero… estaba triste de que no me reconociera cuando yo lo reconocí al instante, aunque al mismo tiempo me sorprendió que me creyera que era yo y no me atacara, aparte de nunca me había sentido tan decepcionada cuando creí que me habían mentido tantos años sobre mi verdadera madre- suspiró agotada- fueron demasiadas emociones para mí-concluyó, dándose cuenta de que con tan sólo recordar la historia había activado su sharingan.

-Bueno, con eso basta, no quiero que te agotes antes de empezar el entrenamiento- Kakashi volteo al ver sus ojos con detenimiento mientras tocaba su barbilla-Apenas si es un tomoe lo que desarrollaste, interesante-respondió.

-¿Un tomoe?, leí algo parecido, es apenas el primer nivel del sharingan, ¿Verdad?, ¿Qué puedo hacer para desarrollar un poder más grande?-le pidió al ex hogake.

-En efecto, es la forma más básica del sharingan, se pueden activar hasta tres tomoes es un estado base, como debiste haber leído, el sharingan es el ojo de los sentimientos, así que entre más sientas en tu corazón más fuerte será tu poder- le explicó a la menor-De hecho, todos esos sentimientos confusos y encontrados hicieron que tu sharingan se despertara- le dijo a la menor asegurándose de que entendiera la naturaleza del sharingan.

-Sí, eso puedo entenderlo, pero ¿qué puedo hacer para ser más fuerte?-insistió.

-Eso mismo, _sentir_ -Kakashi alzó los hombros respondiendo "fácilmente" la interrogante.

-Ehhh…- Sarada puso cara incrédula y confusa, el sexto no le estaba resolviendo sus dudas.

Kakashi al notar la expresión sonrió y se centró en la menor –Así que dime, Sarada, ¿Qué te motiva?-

La pregunta hizo que la Kunoichi se sorprendiera un poco, para después dejar hablar a su corazón- Quiero volverme una ninja muy fuerte que pueda ayudar a todos los habitantes de la aldea de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, quiero demostrar que puedo ser incluso mejor que mis papás, quiero ser tan asombrosa como el séptimo… yo… yo… ¡quiero…!– se detuvo para tomar aire.

-¿Aha?-Dijo Kakashi alzando una ceja.

-¡QUIERO SER HOKAGE!- dijo con una sonrisa y mirada llenas de brillo.

-Oh, no- río Kakashi, para después soltar una carcajada, esas palabras le traían demasiados recuerdos.

-¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo, Sexto?- dijo Sarada confundida y levente enojada con el peliplata.

-Desgraciadamente no puedo evitar verte como una especie de nieta para mí-respondió Kakashi controlando su risa nostálgica.

-Ya le dije que no está tan viejo-respondió Sarada un poco más enojada.

-Eso trato de entenderlo, pero al verte me siento aún más anciano, eres la viva imagen de todo mi equipo 7, tienes el carácter y la entrega de tu madre, la actitud y poder de tu padre y sobre todo la energía y determinación de Naruto-le respondió dedicándole una amplia sonrisa bajo la máscara.

-¿Y eso es bueno?-preguntó Sarada aún más confundida.

-A decir verdad, es mejor de lo que pensé-la miró con nostalgia.

-¡YAY!-Se limitó a decir, realmente no lo entendía del todo, pero sabía que los tres eran ninjas excepcionales y le hacía feliz parecerse a ellos.

El resto de la tarde el entrenamiento se mantuvo normal, algunas pruebas físicas impuestas por Kakashi para ver el rendimiento de Sarada, realmente aún no sabía que iba a hacer para ayudarla con su sharingan, pues el sharingan era algo que se desarrollaba con los sentimientos, con sucesos, que normalmente incluían odio, pero él no quería que Sarada sintiera odio, era una chica que no merecía esos sentimientos tan desagradables y sobre todo que el odio no tuvo nada que ver con el despertar de sus ojos. Alguna cosa se le habrá de ocurrir.

La noche cayó en el campo de batalla sin que ambos ninjas se dieran cuenta, cuando se hizo lo suficientemente tarde, Kakashi paró y le pidió a Sarada que se detuviera.

-Ya es noche y aún no veo mejoras, sexto…-dijo Sarada con la cabeza baja.

-El sentir no es fácil si sólo quieres hacerte "Fuerte", el sentir involucra alma y espíritu, debes ir más allá de la fuerza física, sino mental- dijo Kakashi, con un tono serio- Pero bueno, ya lo veremos mañana, se está haciendo tarde ya, avisaré a tu casa que pasarás la noche aquí-

-¿En serio puedo? No quiero causarle más problemas, Sexto-Respondió la Uchiha sabía que causaba suficientes problemas con sólo pedir que le entrenara.

-No es problema, así es mejor, mañana no tenemos que perder tiempo si quieres despertar el segundo tomoe-respondió el mayor con determinación que le contagió a la menor.

Juntos regresaron hasta la casa del Ex Hokage, dejando cada quien por su lado sus cosas y herramientas ninja.

-Ese es el cuarto de huéspedes, ahí puedes acomodarte sin problemas- dijo el mayor, señalando la habitación a lado de la principal, a la cual Sarada se dirigió rápidamente mientras Kakashi se dirigió a su habitación para mandar dos notas en un halcón.

La primera:

"Sarada vino de visita para entrenar su Sharingan.

El entrenamiento tomará un día más, y no quise mandarla sola

Pero no te preocupes, mañana mismo estará contigo"

Y la segunda:

"Necesito hablar contigo, urgente,

mañana en el campo de entrenamiento

19:00h"

Después de que ambos estuvieran un poco más descansados y bañados, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para prepar algo de cenar y después sentarse en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina.

-Entonces, Sexto, cuénteme más sobre aquel legendario Equipo 7- dijo Sarada, animada mientras se sentaba para cenar -Ellos casi no suelen hablar de eso…- bajo levemente la mirada, viendo su plato de arroz.

"Es de imaginarlo, después de todo Sasuke se metió en muchos problemas, aparte de que no puede saber de todas las veces que intentó matar a la pobre Sakura" pensó -Bueno, qué te puedo decir, eran un engreido, un payaso y una debilucha- Respondió a la menos alzando los hombros

"¿Y usted dijo que me parecía a ellos? shannaro" pensó triste-No pareciera que fueran así-dijo Sarada, con expresión incrédula, no era posible que los ninjas más reconocidos en la actualidad no hayan sido prodigios desde su niñez.

-Pues lo eran, pero todos han crecido a su manera, me imaginaba que llegarían lejos, pero no creí que tanto, bueno, una vez que me enteré que cada uno era aprendiz de un legendario Sanin tuve el presentimiento que ellos se volverían la siguiente generación más poderosa-

-Los legendarios Sanin…-

-Sí, pero de eso te hablaré en otra ocasión- Respondió Kakashi antes de meterse en problemas por tener que explicar situaciones un poco más incómodas para su familia, con respecto a Orochimaru principalmente –Hoy te hablaré…- se rascó la cabeza pensando en un tema de conversación, cuando de rayo le llegó una idea- ¡De nuestra primera gran misión!

Sarada se limitó a verle con una brillante y gran sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

-Nunca me imaginé todo lo que vivimos esas semanas, todo empezó como una simple misión de escolta para un hombre reconocido como uno de los mejores ingenieros en construcción de puentes- empezó con la historia – Pero a medio camino nos encontramos un extraño matón que iba a complicar la misión, era yo con tres niños que ni siquiera se veían entre sí como amigos, ni siquiera como equipo, Sakura se la pasaba babeando por Sasuke, y Sasuke y Naruto no hacían nada más que pelear entre sí-continuó Kakashi.

Así transcurrió el resto de la noche, Kakashi contándole historias de aventuras vividas con el equipo 7, las incontables misiones por tan tontas que fueran, y de las veces que hacían hasta lo imposible por saber qué había debajo de su máscara, Sarada se sentía muy bien, es la primera vez que escuchaba historias de sus padres y del tío Naruto, sin duda los tres habían crecido demasiado hasta convertirse en lo que ahora son, y eso la motivaba más para seguir entrenando duro y volverse como ellos. El sueño atacó a ambos y se fueron a dormir para poder tener un largo día de entrenamiento al otro día.

La mañana siguiente ambos salieron de casa para continuar con el entrenamiento, ya con las energías recuperadas al cien por ciento y más motivados que nunca.

Se encaminaron rumbo al bosque que debían atravesar cuando de repente un cuervo completamente negro que brillaba de tan oscuro que era, voló directamente a la Uchiha, causando en ella una reacción que sorprendió demasiado su Sensei, Sarada lanzó un grito desgarrador y potente, llevó sus manos a la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, provocando que perdiera la estabilidad en los pies sobre la rama del árbol donde se encontraba.

Kakashi se limitó a tomar el cuervo con ambas manos, revisando que tenía un ala herida, aplicó un poco de jutsu médico básico y el ave regreso a su vuelo normal. Creyendo que su alumna estaba bien, se dispuso a seguir con el camino, pero cuando la buscó con la mirada, ella estaba en el suelo completamente inmóvil, preocupado bajó del árbol para revisar a su alumna que seguía en el suelo en posición fetal-

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Kakashi, preocupado por su ella, no era normal que alguien actuara por algo tan simple como un cuervo.

-snif-Sarada seguía temblando, pero con toda la su fuerza logró reanimarse –Sí…-

-Es gracioso que una Uchiha le tema a los cuervos-bufó Kakashi, burlándose de la menor mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-¡No es gracioso!-le contestó muy apenada la pelinegra- Cuando era niña una gran parvada de cuervos me atacaron, mamá estaba en el hospital trabajando mientras yo jugaba afuera en el jardín de la casa, todos me atacaron y empezaron a picotearme querían sacarme los ojos y yo no pude hacer nada más que llorar, no tenía a nadie quien me ayudara -contó con la mirada triste.

-No te preocupes de nuevo por esas aves, yo seré tu "espantapájaros"*-le respondió, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a su alumna

Sarada sólo asentó con la cabeza, no le parecía muy agradable la idea de ser protegida por alguien más, pero se sentía más segura estando a lado del Sexto Hokage.

"No quisiera jugar con esto, pero me ha dado una gran idea, lo siento Sarada" pensó el de la máscara, ideando un plan de entrenamiento.

Sin más, la pareja de alumna y maestro continuó su camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento esta vez sin distracciones hasta llegar a ese gran pastizal rodeado de tranquilidad.

Una vez en el campo de entrenamiento, Kakashi suspiro, antes de usar sus movimientos de manos sin que la menor se diera cuenta. "Lo lamento" pensó.

Del bosque apareció un sujeto con atuendo sombrío conformado de un overol desgastado color gris, y una capa color negra, portaba un sombrero del cual caía una larga cabellera rubia, y en su cara tenía una máscara rota que cubría gran parte de su rostro, desprendía un aura oscura y se podía ver a su alrededor dos cuervos.

Kakashi se percató del sujeto extraño, advirtiéndole con la mirada a Sarada, la cual al voltear y ver al sujeto se paralizó y comenzó a temblar, el miedo invadió cada parte de su ser en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sentía como aquella aura podía molerle los huesos con sólo sentirla.

-¡Sarada, concéntrate!, no tiene pinta de ser un sujeto amigable-Dijo con fuerza Kakashi

Sarada completamente aterrada sin poder decir una sola palabra saco lentamente un kunai de su mochila, colocándolo frente a ella para protegerse, después de ello tragó saliva y giró a su sensei viéndole como su única esperanza, ella se sintió derrotada con sólo estar presente en ese momento.

El sujeto extraño se dirigió rápidamente al campo de entrenamiento para hacer su primer movimiento, convirtiendo todo su brazo izquierdo en cuervos de chakra negro, lanzándoselos directamente al peliplata.

-Debe ser por este tipo que encontramos aquel cuervo en el bosque, me resultaba tan raro encontrar un ave como esa en este lugar-dijo Kakashi esquivando el ataque recién lanzado.

Volvió a lazar su ataque esta vez incluyendo cuervos explosivos para distraer al mayor, aunque no tuvo éxito. Al ver que Kakashi esquivaba con facilidad los ataques, el enemigo decidió lanzar su ataque a Sarada quien había permanecido inmóvil y sin decir una sola palabra desde que él apareció.

-¡Sarada!- Advirtió Kakashi, recibiendo el ataque por ella, haciendo que cayera al suelo atado de los pies, torso y muñecas por un extraño hilo creado por ese mismo chakra negro inmovilizándolo por completo.

-Vamos, Sarada, _siente_ \- le pidió Kakashi a su alumna- La única forma de hacer más fuerte tu sharingan es sintiendo, siente todo el miedo que sea necesario y transformalo en fuerza-

El enemigo lanzó un ataque más pero esta vez con ambos brazos, haciendo una gran parvada de cuervos que se dirigió a su cuerpo inmóvil de Kakashi, picoteando todos sus puntos de chakra uno por uno, a lo cual Kakashi sólo se limitaba gritar de dolor.

-Sexto…-dijo aterrada, no podía moverse, tragó saliva temblando para después cerrar los ojos aunque le constara, concentró su chakra, aún no sabía qué hacer, su mente era un lío entre emociones, sabía que nadie más podía ayudar a su sensei, sólo estaba ella, pero a su mente llegaba con más potencia el recuerdo de su encuentro con aquellas aves desagradables, dejándola completamente helada.

-Sarada, tú serás hokage- le dijo con expresión de dolor en su cara y al hablar- llevas la sangre de un sinfín de personas que han defendido a la aldea como tú quieres hacerlo, debes confiar en ti misma y sentir, sólo así te volverás igual de fuerte que tus antepasados-gritó Kakashi aún tirado en el suelo rodeado de cientos de cuervos, cuando de repente uno de ellos se acercaba directo a uno de los ojos del mayor.

-¡SEXTOOO!- gritó Sarada, corriendo directamente donde su maestro, justo en ese momento el segundo tomoe en su ojo se activó, permitiéndole una vista más amplia del ataque de las aves planeando así un ataque efectivo contra los que atacaban al mayor-¡Estilo relámpago: Jutsu bolas relámpago!-gritó después de terminar sus posiciones de mano y sacando de sus manos cientos de relámpagos que atinaron perfectamente en cada uno de los cuervos que rodeaban a Kakashi.

El mayor se levantó del suelo y rápidamente tomó Sarada quien se encontraba débil pues el sharingan entre más potente sea, más cantidad de chakra necesita de su portador, aparte de todo el cansancio emocional que representaba haber despertado un tome más de éste.

-Lo logré, sexto-dijo, sosteniéndose del peliplata

-Sí, Sarada, felicidades y gracias por salvarme- sonrió, dejando a Sarada sentada en el suelo para después correr hacia el enemigo, lanzando un rasengan convencional para "destruir a su enemigo", quien desapareció después del ataque.

-Ufff lo sentí cerca- suspiró el mayor regresando a sentarse a lado de su alumna, quién aún no podía creer haber logrado aumentar su poder.

-Sí…-dijo pensativa, a un observando su alrededor con su nueva y potenciada vista.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó extrañado Kakashi.

-Con que esto es _sentir…_ -sonrió Sarada.

-Sí, tomaste tus miedos y tu preocupación por mí y lograste superarte, esa es la clave, como ya te lo dije, es tomar todos tus sentimientos, tanto buenos como malos y convertirlos en fuerza y para esto sólo tu mente y cuerpo deben de estar en sincronía, es todo lo que debes de saber acerca del sharingan si aspiras a usarla como tu principal herramienta ninja-finalizó el maestro, dejándose tirar en el pastizal.

Una vez concluida la sesión de entrenamiento, se llegaba la hora de volver a casa, así que ambos se levantaron, tomaron sus cosas y se encaminaron al bosque que los llevaría de camino a casa, cuando un gran rayo morado cayó de repente justo enfrente de ellos, dejando una silueta de un hombre de mediana edad, pelo largo y postura, de inmediato ambos lo reconocieron sonriéndole.

-Sasuke- dijo Kakashi

-¡Papá!-le gritó Sarada corriendo rápidamente hacia él.

-¿Sarada, qué haces aquí?-preguntó extrañado al ver a su hija en aquel campo de entrenamiento.

-Entreno con el Sexto Hokague, ya pude al fin aumentar el poder de mi Sharingan-le sonrió mientras abrazaba con ternura a su padre.

Sasuke sólo frunció el ceño en dirección al mayor antes mencionado.

-¿Querías verme?- Sasuke se dirigió a su ex sensei abrazando de vuelta a su hija.

-Sí-asentó-Sarada necesita una niñera, alguien que le enseñe a explotar el máximo de sus habilidades ninjas-Dijo Kakashi antes de que ambos partieran, haciendo que el mayor girara para prestarle toda su atención.

-Tsk… Ella tiene a Sakura para eso- respondió, apartándose levemente de Sarada para que no escuchara la conversación con el ex Hokage.

-Ella necesita a su padre, su saringan no es como el tuyo, ella logró despertar el segundo tomoe en tan sólo dos días de entrenamiento a mi lado con tan sólo motivarle y contarle historias del antiguo equipo 7-dijo como una especie de llamada de atención del pelinegro.

-Huh, Sakura es una gran ninja- bufó Sasuke-Ella la ha entrenado perfectamente hasta el día de hoy-excusándose delante de Kakashi.

-Sakura no puede enseñarle a desarrollar su potencial Uchiha que tiene dentro, esa niña tiene un gran poder, poder que sólo un heredero del su clan posee, pero lamentablemente ella tiene un padre desobligado que no puede pasar ni un fin de semana a su lado, pero si entrenando a hijos de otros, qué lástima que ella tenga que enfrentarse al mundo shinobi sola.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta para "huir" de la conversación, no dejaría que ni Naruto, ni su ex Sensei lo sermoneara respecto a su vida privada y menos sobre su relación con su hija.

-Yo sé más que nadie la importancia de tus viajes, de tus misiones y el por qué te ausentas tanto, sé que ayudas a la aldea desde afuera y que esa es tu mejor forma de proteger a tu familia, pero debes entender que las personas no somos eternas, y la mejor protección que le puedes dar a Sarada es enseñarle a pelear como sólo un Uchiha sabe hacerlo- añadió Kakashi, ya no para provocar al que seguía viendo como su alumno, sino que tomara conciencia de la situación, Sarada ya no era una niña, pronto se recibiría como Chounin y entre más avanzas en el rango ninja, más peligroso se volvía el destino.

-hm, lo pensaré- Respondió Sasuke, aún con el semblante serio, pues comprendía que su maestro tenía razón, tomó a Sarada y sin despedirse se retiraron juntos rumbo a su hogar.

-sigh- suspiró el peliplata, para después alzar la mirada a donde padre e hija se habían dirigido – espero algún día entiendas y tomes la decisión correcta, Sasuke, yo puedo cuidar de ella, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo más… -sonrió debajo de la máscara, para después bajar la mirada y colocar su mano en el pecho soltando una expresión de dolor- Oh sí..., ya recordé por qué me retiré…

* * *

Realmente me gustaría dejar esta historia como un one-shot, porque soy muy distraída y no sé si actualice constantemente, aparte de que no me apasiona mucho el drama y esta historia da para muuuucho drama, me conozco y sé que mataría a mucha gente (?) :C

Pero si a ustedes les gusta y les parece que tiene potencial, con gusto acepto sus sugerencias y ánimos para continuar la historia.

Nos leemos pronto.

Gracias.


End file.
